


Welcome Home

by binksybane



Series: 'Cause God makes no mistakes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nephilim, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: "I love you Magnus, I think I've always loved you. And I so much need you in my life, by my side. And I don't care if the Clave disapproves, I'll give up being a Shadowhunter to be with you. I'll give it all up Magnus!" Alec's voice had taken on an edge of desperation. "And I know there's the whole you live forever thing... but we have each other and we have now, we have tomorrow."





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st ever fanfic; hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Alexander hasn't texted or called him, and the one time Magnus did manage to get him on the phone; he was abrupt - to the point of being rude. "What is going on with Alexander," wonders Magnus. He tries to think of the last few days, if maybe he'd said or done something that has upset Alexander, and caused him to almost be blocking Magnus out. Or maybe he is just having a difficult time as Head of the Institute? But surely he would speak with Magnus about it? After that whole incident with the secret of the Soul Sword almost tearing them apart, they'd both promised each other that there would be no more secrets, that they would not allow their positions as Institute Head and High Warlock to come between who they are - who they've come to be together and how much they mean to each other.

Magnus goes a little dreamy as he recalls the night they left the party early, walked home hand in hand, and how they made up for the fights and the lost time - they'd barely left the bedroom, and how tenderly Alec had loved him, almost as if Alexander had been afraid of breaking Magnus. "I am a High Warlock with centuries under my belt, I'm not so easily broken", thought Magnus. "And yet! And yet here I am worrying and wondering about Alexander's state of mind because he seems a bit... off. People were allowed to have difficult days, weren't they? It didn't mean that there was anything wrong with Alexander... right?"

Alec looked across the desk at the Shadowhunter sat there, barely remembered what they were discussing. "Just get it done, okay?" Alec brushed off any protests and with great relief closed his office door. He rested his forehead on the door, heaved a huge sigh. He hasn't even had a minute to himself all day. He needed to get out, he thought. Magnus was blowing up his phone, he could **feel**  Jace's worry for his parabatai, and he knew if Izzy cornered him he would never escape. Alec grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the institute, careful to avoid his siblings. He loved his sister and Jace, and it didn't feel right avoiding them, but he just needed some space. He'd go see Magnus... after all he can't avoid everyone forever.

Magnus' heart skipped a beat at the knock on his door. Was it Alexander? He opened the door and there stood his beautiful Shadowhunter. "Alexander, I was just thinking about you." Magnus stepped back to let him in, and leaned in for a kiss, which was met by an absent peck from Alec. "Alexander, is everything alright?" Magnus' brows creased in concern, and he followed Alec into the living room, watched as Alec paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"Magnus we should talk." As Alec said those words, he looked at Magnus, and Magnus began to feel a sense of dread inching its way into his heart. "Of course, what's on your mind?" Magnus asked, and invited Alec to sit on the couch with him. Alec continued to pace, finally stopping at the doors to the balcony, and turned to look at Magnus with eyes full of emotion.

"Magnus... I am a Shadowhunter; it's something I was born to do, to be. I am the Head of the New York institute, and you're a Downworlder, a High Warlock. We each have our people to think of. We come from different worlds." Dread began to weigh heavier on Magnus at hearing Alec's words.

"We each knew who and what we were from the start Alexander, so I'm not sure where you're going with this?" Magnus looked at Alec, and his heart broke a little, for Alec looked so... tormented.

Alec raked a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "You've lived for centuries, you're an immortal! You have seen so much, done so much, and there's so much more out there." Magnus was beginning to panic. The way Alec was speaking... it felt so sad, and dark, and it was scaring him. He stared at Alec, who had started to pace again, but before he could speak Alec continued. "You are powerful, and you're so... magical. And me? I'm just another warrior."

"Oh Alexander." Magnus got up then, walked to Alec, and held his hands between them. "Don't ever speak of yourself as if you are less than anyone, least of all me. You are brave and strong, you are an excellent leader, and an amazing son and brother. And you're a none too bad boyfriend, too." Magnus smiled as he said that, and got a little laugh from Alec, as he'd hoped.

"Magnus." Alec was back to being serious. He looked down at their joined hands, looked up into Magnus' eyes as if he was searching for something, answers maybe. He squeezed Magnus' hands, and then released them to stalk away and back again.

"What is it, Alexander?" Although his heart was hurting, Magnus put up a strong front. If Alec was going to end their relationship, Magnus would be damned if he'd make a scene.

"Magnus. I ... I don't wanna live without you; I don't wanna spend another day apart from you. I nearly lost you once through my own stupidity. I can't bear to lose you Mangus; I don't think I'd survive it.

Magnus, I want to marry you."

Alec can walk right out of his life and that would be that - Magnus wouldn't stop him. "Oh hell," Magnus thought. He would beg and plead for Alec to stay, who was he kidding? It was then that Alec's quiet words, after the ramblings, finally sunk in.

Magnus looked up at Alec, speechless, something building in his chest. Magnus realised he forgot to breathe, which was what the intense pressure on his chest was. "You... I... _what_?" Magnus barely got the words out.

"Ah, the great Magnus Bane rendered speechless." Alec smiled for the first time since coming to the apartment, and walked over to Magnus to touch a hand lightly to his cheek. "I love you Magnus, I think I've always loved you. And I so much need you in my life, by my side. And I don't care if the Clave disapproves, I'll give up being a Shadowhunter to be with you. I'll give it all up Magnus!" Alec's voice had taken on an edge of desperation. "And I know there's the whole you live forever thing... but we have each other and we have now, we have tomorrow."

Magnus let Alec ramble, let him get it all out of his system. He let the relief slide through his system; he was not losing his Shadowhunter, anything but! Magnus touched a finger to Alec's lips, effectively stopping the surge of words. "Alexander, darling, I love you. And I will always love you. But I could never ask, nor would I want or allow you, to give up a part of yourself. I fell in love with you as a Shadowhunter and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"But Mags-"

"Shhhh my love. We will find a way to make it work, together. After all, a wise Shadowhunter once told me: We always seem to find our way back to each other. I will always find my way back to you Alexander. You are my heart." Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands and stared deeply into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Magnus. You mean so much to me. The institute was always a place to work, to live. But this, here, with you? This is home. Home is where the heart is, and you are my heart Magnus, my home."

Alec leaned down and captured Magnus' lips, the kiss going from tender to frenzied and heated in seconds. "Let me love you Magnus." Alec began walking Magnus back into the bedroom, to their bed, and poured all the emotions that had been crowding him into the kiss.

\---

Later that night, sated from their love making, Magnus lazily stroked his hand through Alec's hair. His Shadowhunter was sound asleep, at peace finally, after being tormented by his feelings and worries.

"Goodnight my angel," Magnus whispered, "welcome home." He brushed a kiss lightly on Alec's lips (putting a little bit of magic into it so Alec would sleep peacefully) and slipped into slumber with his Shadowhunter.


End file.
